


Прецедент

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Detective, Gen, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Юмор, коррупция, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Правдивая история о борьбе с коррупцией в Галактической Империи





	Прецедент

— Присаживайтесь, Кренник. Разговор будет долгим. 

Таркин положил на стол тонкий, так называемый одноразовый планшет — на них обычно записывали донесения разведки, а также мелкую финансовую документацию: накладные, счета, платёжки. Правку и удаление единожды внесенных данных настройки планшета не допускали, во избежание подчисток. 

— По моему поручению финансовый отдел с помощью независимого эксперта проанализировал данные о расходах на сырьё и логистику по дополнительным соглашениям за последний квартал. И обнаружил много интересного. Прочтите. 

По диагонали ознакомившись с тридцатистраничным файлом заключения финансово-правовой экспертизы, Кренник непечатно выругался — и, спохватившись, покраснел: именно этой формулировки Таркин почему-то категорически не одобрял.

Однако на этот раз — не иначе, где-то сдох ранкор, — губернатор согласно кивнул.

— Именно. Оно самое. Мошенничество в особо крупных размерах, плюс махинации с поставками по госзакупкам. В истинно галактических, надо заметить, масштабах. Чувствуется размах. 

Кренник кисло улыбнулся, давая понять, что юмор оценил, и оттенок юмора — тоже. Количество нулей справа от цифры, обозначающей причинённый казне убыток, внушало уважение. Так они ещё не влипали. 

Меры в отношении жуликов предлагались соответственные.

«…Учитывая, что действиями указанных лиц нанесён значительный ущерб бюджету, а также безопасности и государственным интересам Империи, рекомендуем применить к ним адекватное наказание вплоть до высшей меры социальной защиты».

Тем временем губернатор, хищно усмехнувшись, включил голопроектор, открыл файл «Свод законов Галактической Империи» на разделе «Уголовное законодательство» — вернее, на той его части, которая была посвящена борьбе с коррупцией и должностными преступлениями, — и выделил курсором несколько статей. 

— Семь лет на Кесселе. Плюс конфискация имущества и штраф до миллиона кредитов. 

Кренник, прочтя выделенный текст, ухмыльнулся. Если бы не настороженный прищур, можно было бы решить, что суровые параграфы закона ему абсолютно до звезды.

— Ну-у-у… Если подойти к толкованию этих положений буквально, с нашего проекта можно отправлять на Кессель практически каждого. Начиная с меня… 

Он широко улыбнулся. 

— И заканчивая вами.

«Глупый молодой котёнок. Он действительно уверен, что побеждает… самый громкий?» 

— Кренник, не льстите себе, — досадливо отмахнулся губернатор, — вы, конечно, не подарок, но при этом настолько, хм-м-м, альтернативно одаренный представитель человечества, что даже взятки брать толком не научились. Два ящика альдераанского сухого, смешно по нашим масштабам, особенно на фоне вот этого, — он кивнул на планшет с компроматом. — Какой-то прямо... Татуин. 

Кренник промолчал, делая вид, что очень внимательно перечитывает антикоррупционные статьи. 

— Вы ещё шубы из вампы начните коллекционировать, по примеру бывшего главы столичного департамента магистральных перевозок, — язвительно продолжал между тем Таркин. — Хотя… 

Он прищурился, откинувшись в кресле.

— Вот теперь я, наконец, понял, зачем вы носите перчатки. Чтобы отпечатков не оставлять, в том числе на бутылках. А эти ваши навыки взлома электронных замков… И давно вы стали воспринимать юмор исключительно на свой счёт? — поддел он, видя, как подчинённый обиженно надулся. 

— С вами, губернатор, иногда уже не знаешь, что считать юмором, а что, внезапно, приговором, — буркнул Кренник, исподлобья глядя на начальство.

Таркин поморщился: 

— Кренник, опять вы за своё… драматическое. Впрочем, в отличие от многих, вы хотя бы не скрываете своих эмоций, за что и ценю. Ладно, — губернатор хлопнул ладонью по столу, — шутки в сторону, вернёмся к нашим делам. Вне всякого сомнения, уголовным. 

Кренник пожал плечами:

— У меня алиби, так что — мимо.

Брови Таркина удивлённо поползли вверх:

— Кренник, вы на досуге почитываете уголовно-процессуальный кодекс? Небось, ещё с комментариями? Интересно, зачем?

Кренник, почуяв издёвку, недобро ощерился:

— Если я нарушаю правила и инструкции, губернатор, то делаю это осознанно. 

Таркин деланно изумился:

— Да что вы говорите?

— То, что слышите, — огрызнулся Кренник. — Ситх побери, губернатор, не валяйте дурака, — добавил он уже спокойнее. — Я хаттову прорву лет подписываю договоры на поставки сырья и оборудования для своих проектов. Разумеется, после одобрения юристов — но я должен понимать, что делаю. Поэтому, как вы выразились, почитываю всё, что надо. 

Таркин покачал головой:

— Лучше сэкономьте на спиртном и наймите хорошего адвоката. Рекомендую Аршу Лоум. Лучший специалист в области не только уголовного и торгового, но и прецедентного права, последнее вам просто категорически необходимо. Собственно, она и есть тот независимый эксперт, которого я упоминал в начале нашего разговора. 

Кренник едва не ляпнул, что попытка Таркина навязать ему адвокатские услуги своей бывшей любовницы тоже немного попахивает должностным преступлением, но в последний момент благоразумно смолчал.

— Кстати, можете расслабиться, — обрадовал его губернатор, — чтение кодексов, как ни странно, пошло вам на пользу. Хотя экспертное заключение вы, как обычно, читали невнимательно — иначе увидели бы, что ваша фамилия там не упоминается. Как я понимаю, эти дополнительные соглашения подписывал кто-то другой?

— Эти — да, — Кренник кивнул. — Как раз тогда я летал на Ла’му, а потом на Иду, про алиби не забываем… С-ситх, вот же Роггз удружил! 

Таркин сочувственно покачал головой — причем сочувствие было вполне искренним. 

Демас Роггз, генеральный директор одного из дочерних подразделений проекта, «Гиперпространственных исследований», и в силу этого — один из заместителей Кренника, был тем ещё подарочком. Кто-то из советников Палпатина пристроил его по знакомству на непыльную, казалось, должность — и тут внезапно выяснилось, что в проекте надо работать. И соображать.

Соображал Роггз откровенно плохо. Хотя и старался. 

Собственно к гипердвигателям его, по счастью, не подпускали. Старательный болван курировал разработку и производство дроидов-зондов и спутников связи, то и дело попадаясь на удочку ошибочных теорий и непроверенных, но самых что ни на есть инновационных технологий, а также постоянно упуская из виду техконтроль. Имитация бурной деятельности уже привела к серии неудачных запусков. Изрядно замусорив металлоломом океан на одной мелкой беззащитной планете Внешнего Кольца, Роггз в объяснительной по поводу последнего случая оправдывался тем, что какие-то неведомые диверсанты, то ли повстанцы, то ли вообще недобитые джедаи, тайком внесли ошибку в чертежи, — что, собственно, и послужило причиной аварии. 

Кренник пытался убедить Амедду убрать дурака из проекта, но чагрианин только облизнулся и ответил, что всецело разделяет мнение коммандера, однако снять оного Роггза с должности возможно только за совершенно эпический проёб галактического масштаба. Полтора десятка спутников связи, по мнению визиря, на галактический масштаб не тянули. Оставался несчастный случай на производстве — но вот этого Амедда категорически не рекомендовал. 

— Роггз просто глуп, — заметил Таркин. — Исключительно по этой причине он весь бюджет спустит на шарлатанские проекты века и сам в итоге останется без штанов. С дураками вроде него мы как-нибудь справимся — кстати, вот и повод для увольнения, — а вот наш во всех отношениях дорогой поставщик… 

Поставщик, сенатор от Рендили Седрик Ков, представитель одной из тамошних аристократических династий и одновременно совладелец нескольких крупных компаний, в том числе знаменитых «Звездолётов Рендили», в течение нескольких последних лет тесно сотрудничал с проектом, поставляя материалы и оборудование. Упомянутому Роггзу он приходился каким-то дальним родственником. Это могло послужить отягчающим обстоятельством, но Роггзу недоставало ума в числе прочего и для коррупционных схем. Так что дурака, скорее всего, использовали втёмную. 

— Громкий процесс нам не нужен, — размышлял вслух губернатор, поглаживая подбородок, — как и очередной переполох в сенатском курятнике, но и оставлять такое без последствий нельзя. Звать на помощь Вейдера тоже не выход — дай ему волю в борьбе с коррупцией, так он половину Сената передушит, плюс две трети Объединённого командования. Итак, что будем делать? 

— Что хотите, — подчёркнуто равнодушным тоном отозвался Кренник. — Это вы ж у нас юрист, вот и думайте. 

Таркин, оставив очередную дерзость без внимания, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, после чего изрёк: 

— М-м-м… Да. Вопрос действительно сложный. 

— Сложный с юридической стороны? — усмехнулся Кренник. — Или с политической?

— Со всех сторон, — мрачно констатировал губернатор. — Учитывая сенаторскую неприкосновенность и прочие процессуальные сложности, а также связи нашего, хм-м, делового партнера при дворе, он с лёгкостью отмажется от любых обвинений. Либо дело развалится уже в нашем самом гуманном в Галактике Верховном суде — тоже, увы, не чуждом кумовства. Порой создаётся впечатление, что при Республике в судебном ведомстве порядка было больше. 

Кренник нахмурился, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

— Понятно. Фемида, нечаянно заглянув в наш бардак, в очередной раз обделалась. Значит, из мер воздействия остаётся только старый добрый расстрел. Так? 

— Ну, вам не привыкать, — ядовито отозвался Таркин, определенно обидевшись за Фемиду, и тут же взял реванш. — В последнее время без стрельбы у нас практически ни одна проблема не решается. Даже поимка пацифиста Эрсо. Кстати, мои запоздалые поздравления. 

Это было высказано откровенно издевательским тоном — и разумеется, предсказуемо сработало. Кренник немедленно взвился:

— Поздравления — с чем? С тем, что ваша агентура искала Эрсо четыре года, а нашли его мои люди, причём случайно, в данных о закупках скайкорна для военного министерства? Мне казалось, безопасность проекта — ваша работа, губернатор! — рявкнул он, забыв о субординации. — За этим вас и приставили ко мне надзирателем! И? Что ни спросишь, ничего нельзя! Что ни сделаешь, всё не так! Шаг вправо-влево — попытка к бегству, прыжок на месте — провокация! Заповедные планеты не тронь, разгильдяя Роггза не тронь, теперь вот и мошенника тронуть не смей. И вы ещё хотите каких-то результатов? 

Таркин спокойно выслушал пламенную речь и почти отечески улыбнулся — однако выражение глаз напомнило немигающий взгляд капюшонной змеи с его родной планеты. 

— Хотите официально отвечать не только за сроки и конечный результат, но и за меры безопасности на объекте высшего уровня допуска? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался губернатор. Тон голоса также напомнил змеиное шипение. — Я дам вам такую возможность. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями в виде персональной ответственности за возможный провал. 

Кренник упрямо вскинул голову, принимая вызов:

— Провал исключён, губернатор. 

Таркин, выдержав паузу и вместе с паузой — испепеляющий взгляд собеседника, медленно растянул губы в улыбке. 

— Очень хорошо, коммандер. Официальное распоряжение о своих полномочиях получите вечером — после чего займётесь нашим коррупционером. Кстати, теперь это в ваших личных интересах. Можете пользоваться ресурсами Сторожевой базы и секторального флота, но сильно не злоупотребляйте — а то знаю я вас, любителя дешёвых спецэффектов… Ах да, — поправился он, заметив, как на скулах Кренника вновь заиграли желваки, — прошу прощения. Недешёвых. 

Снова повисла пауза. Откровенно нехорошая.

Таркин полагал, что стоит ждать ещё одной пламенной речи, — но Кренник снова удивил. 

— Учитывая общую стоимость и масштаб проекта, а также постоянные пляски с бубнами вокруг каждой мелкой сволочи из-за любой ерунды, — неожиданно спокойно произнёс он, — даже не надейтесь, что вся эта затея может хоть кому-то обойтись дёшево. Уж простите, губернатор, играем, как умеем. 

Таркин слегка поморщился. Похоже, из постоянного макания мордой в лужу этот котёнок всё же усвоил некоторые уроки. Но явно не до конца. 

— Кренник, умерьте пафос, мне надоело с вами препираться. Я и так беру на себя огромную ответственность, создавая этот прецедент. Вы пока не в том чине, чтобы обладать подобными полномочиями, поэтому ещё раз напоминаю: не злоупотребляйте. И да пребудут с вами, наконец, остатки здравого смысла… Держите. 

Он щелчком пальца подтолкнул по отполированной столешнице планшет с заключением экспертизы. 

— Свободны, коммандер. 

Вечером Кренник, к собственному удивлению, и впрямь обнаружил во входящей переписке соответствующий приказ за подписью гранд-моффа. В своем секторе Таркин обладал высочайшими полномочиями, делегированными лично Императором, и мог не согласовывать свои действия с Корусантом. Губернатор с лёгкостью распоряжался словами, долгами и обещаниями — и так же легко мог свои распоряжения отозвать. 

Об этом следовало подумать. Завтра. 

…Несмотря на предупреждение, свежеприобретенными полномочиями Кренник всё же слегка злоупотребил. В интересах дела и совсем чуть-чуть. 

Два дня спустя роскошную яхту сенатора Кова, летевшего с курорта на парламентскую сессию, выдернули из гиперпространства в системе Иридонии ни много ни мало при помощи военного тральщика, снятого с охранного периметра на Джеонозисе. Губернатору об этом нюансе Кренник, разумеется, не доложил.

О луче захвата в спешке забыли, но и без него яхта, беспомощно дрейфуя в пространстве, зависла возле одной из местных лун. Похоже, при экстренном выходе на досветовую у неё сломался гиперпривод вместе с маршевыми. Отсюда следовала мораль, которую немедленно озвучил Птерро: никогда не надо пренебрегать профилактическим ремонтом. 

Уникальный Птерадон за четыре года успел настолько примелькаться, что его узнавали на подлете даже те, кто не имел отношения к проекту. Поэтому Кренник с командой воспользовались обычным десантным транспортом, даже не закрасив бортовой номер. Птерро, правда, немного поворчал на неуклюжесть машины, но справился и тут. 

Пристыковались под предлогом оказания помощи терпящим бедствие. 

Отряд в чёрном без знаков различия без труда обезвредил телохранителей и прислугу сенатора. Ещё до начала операции Кренник предупредил: никаких ожогов от бластера. Если кто-то будет искать концы — в этой глуши маловероятно, но всё же — никаких поводов для подозрений найтись не должно. Поэтому всё произошло почти без шума: выстрел из парализатора — и сломанные отработанным приёмом шейные позвонки.

В пилотской рубке, сверкающей полированной дюрасталью и электрумом и отделанной дорогими панелями из дерева врошир, обнаружился владелец яхты. Несмотря на годы и положение, сенатор обожал пилотировать сам — и был крайне удивлён внезапным сбоем всех систем, и не менее — всем последующим. 

— Какая неожиданная встреча, сенатор.

Кренник, в таком же чёрном комбинезоне без знаков различия, что и у подчинённых, остановился в трёх шагах от хозяина яхты, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

— Меня, я вижу, вы помните. А помните свою подпись под нашим последним дополнительным соглашением? 

Тут по законам жанра следовало сделать эффектную паузу — и Кренник об этом, разумеется, не забыл. 

— У меня для вас плохие новости, Ков. Эта подпись теперь недействительна. Как и вы сами. Читайте. 

Он бросил на пульт перед враз побледневшим сенатором планшет с заключением экспертизы, открытым на последней странице. 

— Но… Это немыслимо! — выдавил Ков, ознакомившись с роковым документом. Толстые пальцы и обвислые щёки сенатора мелко дрожали. — У меня сенаторская и дипломатическая неприкосновенность! Вы не посмеете нарушить закон!

— Увы, сенатор, — Кренник жёстко усмехнулся. — Так уж получилось, что закон здесь и сейчас — я. Поэтому не сомневайтесь — посмею. 

По его знаку Матиз шагнул вперёд и всадил в шею сенатора иглу заранее подготовленного шприца. Сенатор почти мгновенно побагровел, дёрнулся и обмяк; уже мёртвое тело неловко обвисло в пилотском кресле. Состава инъекции — рилл и кое-что ещё из недр секретных лабораторий ИСБ — хватило бы, чтобы упокоить банту. 

Матиз выдернул иглу шприца — и в этот драматический момент откатилась дверь скрытого панелью встроенного шкафа и появилось нечто, отдалённо напоминающее протокольного дроида. От привычных моделей его отличали преувеличенно широкие тазобедренные сочленения и розовый цвет корпуса. А ещё — высокий, нарочито женский голос. 

— Дорогой, что с тобой?.. 

Проанализировав данные фоторецепторов, нечто пришло к выводу, что с хозяином что-то не так, и заковыляло к нему, бестолково размахивая верхними конечностями. 

— Что с тобой? Тебя отключили? А-а-а-а!

— Замолкни, чучело, — Дерек, спецназовец-«ледоруб», протянув руку, что-то повернул на шее дроида. Тот разом заткнулся и обмяк в неестественной позе, свесив голову на грудь.

Кренник озадаченно поднял бровь:

— Что это было? 

— Это? — Дерек достал планшет и ткнул разъём куда-то в затылок обездвиженной железяки. — Похоже, та самая железная баба, о которой столько слухов и шуток ходило, помните?

— Такое разве забудешь… Ещё в кошмарах будет сниться, — согласился Кренник, из последних сил стараясь не заржать. Сенатор, разменявший восьмой десяток, уже давно был вдовцом и красотой не блистал, однако в последние годы по Корусанту поползли слухи о том, что он завёл любовницу. Это, впрочем, не удивляло, учитывая размеры сенаторского состояния — на такое многие польстились бы. Сам Ков слухов не опровергал, ласково называя свою пассию не иначе как «моя стальная леди», но никогда не появлялся с ней в обществе. Злые языки поговаривали, что в данном случае «стальная» — отнюдь не метафора, и речь не о характере таинственной леди, а всего лишь об изделии «Кайбот Гэлакси», из специфической линейки социальных дроидов. Как выяснилось, злопыхатели были правы. 

Пока Дерек, вытащив из памяти механической «леди» и бортового компьютера некоторое количество личных секретов Кова, возился с приборной панелью, стирая с видеокамер записи об их налёте и включая передачу сигнала бедствия, Матиз вскрыл кожух гипердвигателя и аккуратно расставил магнитные детонаторы в стратегически важных местах. 

— Готово, сэр. 

— Всё, уходим! 

На ходу врубая механизмы отстыковки и герметизации переходного шлюза, диверсионный отряд с грохотом ввалился к себе на борт — и десантный транспорт отвалил от обреченного корабля. 

Матиз включил наручный микропередатчик.

— До нуля… три… два… один… Есть!

В обзорный иллюминатор было видно, как изящная серебристая яхта, стоившая безвременно почившему сенатору половины годового бюджета Рендили, завалилась на правый борт, спикировала к поверхности луны и, с маху врезавшись в скалу, взорвалась, брызнув веером пылающих осколков. 

— Устал народный избранник, — сочувственно заметил Птерро, проводив взглядом падающий корабль. — На заслуженном отдыхе расслабился, перебрал успокоительного, сел под кайфом за штурвал… Ну и вот. Гиперпространственное*, гроб, кладбище, тлен, всенародный траур.

— О чём мы с глубоким прискорбием и сообщим… всем заинтересованным лицам, — подытожил Кренник, доставая комлинк и набирая номер помощника незадачливого поставщика. — Господин Клинс? Это Орсон Кренник, полагаю, вы меня помните. Добрый день… У вас утро?.. Что? Утро добрым не бывает? Крифф, вы даже не представляете, насколько попали в точку. Мы только что получили сообщение о катастрофе личной яхты сенатора Кова.

Он помолчал, слушая ответ собеседника. 

— Да, увы, никто не выжил. Соболезную, я… Что? Полагаю, в связи с этим прискорбным происшествием нам необходимо обсудить детали дальнейшей работы. Предлагаю встретиться через… — Кренник на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, припоминая календарь Рендили и мысленно сверяя его с общегалактическим. — Три дня на подготовку всей необходимой документации вам хватит? Хорошо. Тогда через три дня в офисе отдела энергетики… И вам всего наилучшего. До встречи. 

Он отключил комлинк и тихо, но отчётливо произнес длинную витиеватую фразу на джеонозианском. Присутствующим, впрочем, перевод не потребовался. 

— Засуетились, твари.

Сунув комлинк в карман, Кренник поморщился, потирая висок, и полез за фляжкой. 

— Птерро, прыжок в систему Джеонозиса, срочно. Командиру тральщика — тот же приказ. Сразу по выходе из гипера пусть возвращаются на место, пока их не хватились.

— Они уже, — обрадовал Птерро. — Как только вы взяли сенатора, хм-м, на абордаж.

— Замечательно.

Хорошая новость как-то плохо сочеталась с хмурым выражением лица коммандера.

— Это ещё не всё. Прямо сейчас свяжитесь с юридическим отделом, пусть поднимут всю документацию по тем поставкам, что шли через покойника, — и выходят с выводами и предложениями прямо на губернатора. Боюсь, тут не обойдётся без его дотошной знакомой. Как-то совсем не нравится мне этот… прецедент. 

\----------------------------

*Гиперпространственное происшествие (ГПП), термин Стандартных Правил космической навигации, по аналогии с земным ДТП.


End file.
